Strangers By Day, Lovers By Night
by xXBlackTenshiXx
Summary: at day mikan and natsume are strangers but at night they are both lovers. how did they become lovers. full summary inside
1. Prologue

**Strangers By Day, Lovers By Night**

Okay, I think I got this from my facade stories.

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are complete strangers by day, but by night they are lovers. They met because Mikan was transferred to Alice High School in Japan from Alice Academy in America. She asked Natsume for directions to the school office since she was late, he was the only person who was also late, Narumi gave her a confusing map, and she was lost because of that map. Did he help her get to the school office? How did they end up being lovers? Will there be enemies or people from the past? Will they show their love to everyone one day? On accident or purpose because of jealousy? Why was Mikan transferred to Alice High School? And what does Natsume and Mikan do every night when everyone is either asleep or just bored?

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

A beautiful brunette with big innocent brown orbs was seen at the airport. **LOLZ I made an alliteration.** She was looking for someone it seems. Another brunette appeared, but this person looked like her twin but was older. "Okaa-san." said Mikan beaming. She dropped her luggage on the ground and ran to her mother and hugged her. Yes the two brunettes were mother and daughter. "Tomorrow, you're going to be in Alice High School. The dream school your childhood friend went." said Yuka. "Yes, it would be a miracle if he still remembers me." said Mikan. The two of them went in their car and Mikan met her father for the very first time because she lived with her grandfather as a child and her mother came to visit and now that her grandfather died, she is returning to her home, Japan.

"Outo-san?!" yelled Mikan in the car. "Yes, what is it dear?" asked Izumi. "Are you really my father?" asked Mikan. Yuka sweat dropped. "Why, yes I am. I'm glad you got your sense of humor from me." said Izumi. "You call that humorous?!" yelled Yuka. "Yes." said Izumi being very calm since he is driving the car, and they reached the house. "How are you funny?!" yelled Yuka flailing her arms every which way when they got out the car. "Easy, because I'm funny." said Izumi. Yuka fumed and stomped her feet to the house. Mikan and Izumi sweat dropped. "At least, now she doesn't know we met before." said Mikan to Izumi. "Yea, about that." said Izumi. "You told Okaa-san?!" yelled Mikan. "I didn't mean to." cried Izumi on his knees as if begging Mikan for forgiveness.

They heard someone giggling. It was Yuka. Izumi stood up. "Hah! There I told! I have a sense of humor!" yelled Izumi. Mikan sweat dropped. _"I guess this was where I got my immatureness from. The two of them."_ thought Mikan.

The next day, Mikan was late for school. She entered the school, got lost in the school because of this ridiculous map Narumi had given her. Mikan sighed. Then she saw a person . _"A person!"_ thought Mikan and ran up to him. She then noticed that she ended up where she started. The school gates. She also noticed his messy raven hair and blood red eyes. "Um, hello, I'm a new student. I'm a little lost because of this map Narumi-sensei gave us and I was wondering if maybe you can show me where the teachers' office is." asked Mikan trying as hard as she can to keep being innocent. That was her goal being innocent during school. It was really hard indeed, but she's pretty sure her parents won't find out about her trouble making at school.

He smirked. "On one condition." he said and leaned towards her. He kissed her, it was only a peck, but it was enough to send her heart racing. "Be my girlfriend." he said. Mikan hesitates. She remembers the reason why she returned to Japan. He probably forgot about her. It was so long ago that they last met. It had to be at least 10 years ago. She was 6 and he was 7 at that time, yet they were in the same grade. Now, she's 16 and he should be 17. She's changed from someone childish and innocent to someone mature and devious. She was a board and now she's developed. She lost the prints and now she's wearing lace. She went from pigtails to flowing hair. And went from fat and heavy to curves and light. There's just no way that he can remember her with that many changes she went through the last 10 years.

She smiles knowing that saying yes would change the path she chooses from finding her childhood friend and being a girlfriend of someone she just met and she chose the second option; being the girlfriend of someone she just met. "Of course. I would." she said and followed him to the teachers' office. Mikan and Narumi walks to class.

"_Why do I get the sudden feeling that I've known him/her from before?" _thought Mikan and her new boyfriend. _"It couldn't be her, can it?"_ thought the guy.

Mikan and Narumi entered the room. "Class, this is a new student, please welcome her." said Narumi. "Hello, my na-" Mikan was interrupted by Narumi. "Mikan, you can act however you want. I'm pretty sure you got some of that spunk or maybe more from your mother. She's my senpai." said Narumi. Mikan nodded her head, looked at Narumi for permission to exit the room for a while. He nodded his head and Mikan exited the classroom. She entered the room again a while later.

This time instead of wearing an innocent face, she wore a devious face. Instead of a smile, she wore a frown. Instead of big beautiful orbs, it was sharpened dull eyes. Because it was summer, it was summer uniforms. Instead of her blouse tucked in, it was untucked. Instead of her blouse buttoned, the first two buttons were unbuttoned showing her fire emblem locket which caught the attention of her boyfriend. Instead of wearing the necktie tightly, she loosened it. In other words, if you cut her hair shorter, you have a HOT boy, but Mikan's a girl so you have a HOT girl instead. "Mikan Sakura." said Mikan dully. Now THAT was probably the shortest introduction ever made. "Age 16. Single, famous Mikan Sakura in America. Yuu, check it up and show it to everyone." said Mikan and with that Yuu searched for Mikan on his portable laptop, put it on the projectile and it showed all the information about Mikan. "Uh, Mikan. I'll leave now. You're seat is next to Natsume Hyuuga." said Narumi before leaving the room. "Hotaru, no wait, I'll have to pay you. Nonoko remember that." said Mikan. Nonoko nodded her head.

"Ruka read it." said Mikan. "Mikan Sakura is the infamous rebel in Alice Academy in America. It has been proven that her mother Yuka Sakura also had the same problem and so it doesn't matter to her parents that she is also rebellious as research shows that she has gotten it from her mother. She has just moved back into Japan yesterday." finished Ruka.

When Ruka finished talking, Mikan noticed her boyfriend. "Mikan-chan, why did you return to Japan?" asked Anna. "It's Sakura to you." said Mikan. Anna nodded her head. "To find my childhood friend." said Mikan and whispered "and my first love." which only her boyfriend heard. "Oh, what's his name?" asked Koko. "I couldn't pronounce his name then, I pronounced it as Nachume." said Mikan. "How did you know all of our names?" asked Kitsuneme. "I hacked into the school records last night." said Mikan. Everyone nodded their heads. "Then what ARE our names?" asked Sumire. Mikan pointed to each one and said their names. "Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu..." Mikan went on and on about everyone, but Natsume's name. The way she said it just sounded so much like they were criminals.

"What about him?" asked Mochu pointing at her boyfriend. She shrugged her shoulders. "Couldn't find his record." said Mikan. "She's right. I couldn't find it." said Hotaru. "But I know his name is Natsume Hyuuga." said Mikan. "I thought you said you didn't know." said Sumire. "I didn't. Narumi told me." said Mikan and sat next to Natsume, her boyfriend.

Class started and they were passing notes to each other. **The first one is Natsume, then Mikan, then back to Natsume, and so on I think you'll find out. **"Wat happend to dat innocent act earlier 2day?" "Exactly how u said it. An act that I use on my first day of skool." "I heard u whisper that 'Nachume' was ur first love." "Yea. So?" "If he is, then y did u agree to date me?" "Because der isn't a way he can remember me." "Oh yea, how so?" "I changd from some1 childish n innocent to some1 mature n devious, I was a board n now I'm developed, I lost the prints n now wearing lace, changed from pigtails to flowing hair, n from fat n heavy to curves n light." "Wow, ur bold 2 say dat." "Yea, I ain't a rebel for nothing, u know." "I know how u feel also." "What do u mean?" "I had a childhood friend n she was my first love too." "Oh, who is she?" "I always called her Mi-chan." "Really?" "Yea, but I don't think she'll remember me either." "How so? I mean besides ur red eyes." "Haha very funny." "LOLZ go on." "I changed from someone kind n innocent, like u, to someone evil n devious, clean raven hair to messy raven hair, kind red orbs to dull crimson eyes." "Hey, did u come from America?" "Yea." "When did u leave America?" "10 years ago." "Did u know I just finally realized that u approached me cuz u knew I was Mi-chan?" "Uh, no, I seriously didn't know u were Mi-chan until you introduced yourself." "Oh." "Yea." "Then why did u approached me?" "I had a feeling that if I didn't approach u, u would disappear from me again." "So, u think its fate that brought us together?" "Yea." "Same here."

"Exactly, what are you two doing?" yelled Jinno. "Nothing...Frog Lover." said Mikan smirking. Jinno's face grew red. "Oh look, there's a ghost behind you." said Mikan calmly. "That isn't going to work." said Jinno. "No seriously, look, here's a mirror so you wouldn't get scared when you turn around." said Mikan and threw him a mirror that the salons use. Jinno looked into it and he saw a ghost with brown hair and brown eyes wearing the uniform, but the ghost was almost transparent. He turned around and was scared like shit. "AHHHHH!!!" yelled Jinno and ran for his life with his frog hopping after him. The 'ghost' straightened herself and put her hair back. It turned out that the ghost was Mikan. "God, that teacher's always annoying. Hard to believe every school I pick has him. Oh well, at least now, he'll stay away from me and this school." said Mikan and saw the class looking at her. "Yo, Hotaru, got that?" asked Mikan. Hotaru smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes, everyone the fearful Jin-Jin has been scared out of his wits by me, the infamous rebel in America, Mikan Sakura."

* * *

Okay, for the notes I tried to make it more like they were texting instead of just passing the note back and forth oh how boring that would be to write properly seeing as how they are both rebels. Please review.


	2. Toss At Sumire's Face

**Strangers By Day, Lovers By Night**

As promised here is chapter 2. I've been busy and haven't been updating, but now I'm free so I'll update these! Anyways, enjoy! ^^

_Italics-thoughts_

**Bold-xXBlackTenshiXx talking**

Expect OOCness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Toss At Sumire's Face

Recap

**"Exactly, what are you two doing?" yelled Jinno. "Nothing...Frog Lover." said Mikan smirking. Jinno's face grew red. "Oh look, there's a ghost behind you." said Mikan calmly. "That isn't going to work." said Jinno. "No seriously, look, here's a mirror so you wouldn't get scared when you turn around." said Mikan and threw him a mirror that the salons use. Jinno looked into it and he saw a ghost with brown hair and brown eyes wearing the uniform, but the ghost was almost transparent. He turned around and was scared like shit. "AHHHHH!!!" yelled Jinno and ran for his life with his frog hopping after him. The 'ghost' straightened herself and put her hair back. It turned out that the ghost was Mikan. "God, that teacher's always annoying. Hard to believe every school I pick has him. Oh well, at least now, he'll stay away from me and this school." said Mikan and saw the class looking at her. "Yo, Hotaru, got that?" asked Mikan. Hotaru smirked and gave her a thumbs up.**

**"Yes, everyone the fearful Jin-Jin has been scared out of his wits by me, the infamous rebel in America, Mikan Sakura."**

End of Recap

For the rest of the day, Mikan had started fights and ended them. She left without a scratch, it was a wonder. Everyone distanced themselves from her afraid of what was to come. She ditched class just to explore the school and to fight other students that ditched. During break, she would go to the rooftop and see the students doing their own thing. She held onto the fence and looked down upon everyone. "Despicable beings. How can they enjoy life as it is? Don't they all realize what will happen to them as they make choices? I despise them. Those filthy beings." she muttered holding onto the fence harder until her knuckles had turned white. Then, a hand reached out and held onto hers. Mikan reacted to the touch and slapped the hand away turning around. Her gaze softened just for a moment, but regained its composure. "What do you want, Imai?" asked Mikan coldly. "Nothing. I just wish for us to be friends. _Again._" said Hotaru monotonously. Mikan growled. "Why should I be friends with you? You're just as filthy as everyone else down there." said Mikan. "Because I can't accept it if we aren't friends anymore." said Hotaru letting her emotions slip. Mikan was taken surprised. She never expected Hotaru to ever let her emotions slip. "Mikan, come back. Let's be friends again." she said smiling. Mikan sighed and let out a soft smile. "Fine, it's always lonely without you anyways. I don't remember...how did this all started?" she asked. Hotaru paused. "Actually, even with my scientific brain, I forgot too." she said. Mikan chuckled and the two of them started laughing with one another, both fell down onto their knees.

"Though, they really ARE filthy beings." said Hotaru breaking their laughing session. "See? I told you they're filthy. They don't even realized the things that they do until it's too late." said Mikan wiping a tear from her eye. "Let's go back to class, Mikan." said Hotaru standing up offering Mikan her hand. "Yes, let's go, Hotaru-chan!" said Mikan accepting her hand and stood up. The two walked to class together with their arms linked. They smiled and laughed and, hell, even skipped towards class. The class, upon seeing Mikan's smile and laughter with Hotaru, began to believe that Mikan wasn't all that badass, but was really, deep inside, a kind person....when she wanted to be one. Mikan and Hotaru felt everyone's gaze upon them, both glaring at the class. "Keep staring if you want to die." said Hotaru. Everyone looked away and minded their own business, but a few. Mikan and Hotaru sat down together. Four people went up to them; one with bubblegum and pink eyes, another with dark blue and sky blue eyes, the third with dirty blond hair and brown eyes, and the last with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and was now wearing contacts. Mikan and Hotaru looked up and stared at them. "Want somethin?" asked Mikan. "We wanted to be friends with you." Anna and Nonoko said at the same time, pulling Yuu and Koko with them. "O-kay, whatever." said Mikan and went back to the book she was reading. "So is that a 'yes?'" asked Anna. "I never said 'yes' now did I." stated Mikan. "You just said it." said Koko. "Yes, I did, but to you wanting to be friends with me I said 'O-kay, whatever.'" said Mikan never lifting her eyes from the book. "Okay...you said 'o-kay' though." said Koko.

Everything was silent besides the flipping of the pages Hotaru made with her book. "Arg! I don't care anymore! Do what you want!" yelled Mikan flailing her arms every which way allowing the book to flip pages on its own. "Yey!" yelled Anna and Nonoko together clasping hands and jumped up. Koko and Yuu grinned to each other. "NO!!" yelled Mikan in frustration. "NO?!" yelled Anna and Nonoko and stopped jumping. The grin on Koko's and Yuu's face faltered and a frown replaced it. "I FORGOT WHAT PAGE I'M ON!!" yelled Mikan flipping through the book to find what page she was on. Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu, and a couple students who listened fell anime-style and sweat dropped. "Aha! I found it! What?! Zoey imprints with Heath?!" yelled Mikan. "What book are you reading?" asked Yuu. "Marked." said Mikan monotonously. "Of the House of Night series?!" screamed Nonoko with sparkles in her eyes. "Yea." said Mikan showing them the book. "I LOVE READING IT! I'M HALFWAY WITH THE SECOND BOOK NOW!" yelled Nonoko. Mikan's eyes glittered and got off the chair and started to talk away with Nonoko.

**Bold-Mikan **_Italics-Nonoko_

_"Isn't Erik Night hot?! Even though he's a made-up character, he seems so hot!" _**"I understand you! He's really hot! Who do you prefer to be with Zoey?! Erik or Heath?!"**_ "Ah! That's hard to decide on! I like them both!" _**"Me too!"_ "They both seem perfect for her!"_** _"Erik is a fledgling vampyre like Zoey! And he's so perfect and yummy!" _**"I know! But Heath imprinted with Zoey and he still loves her no matter what she is vampyre or human! That's just so sweet!!" _"And to think they liked each other since the 3rd/4th grade years!" _**_"Isn't Aphrodite a bitch?!"_** "She is! She's soo stupid she even tried giving Erik a blowjob!" _"Eww! That's so gross!!" _**

In the background, Anna, Yuu, and Koko sweat dropped at the last statement that Mikan made. "Uh, Nono-chan? Sakura-san?" asked Yuu. Mikan and Nonoko stopped squealing and both glared at Yuu. He tensed due to the pressure of being in not only Nonoko's glare, but also Mikan's. Mikan grinned widely. "Heehee, why not call me Mikan?" asked Mikan. Yuu blinked his eyes twice. In fact, everyone blinked their fucking eyes twice. Did they hear right? Did THE Mikan Sakura ask Yuu to call her MIKAN?! AND SHE EVEN GRINNED ABOUT IT! IS HELL BREAKING LOOSE ALREADY?! WILL GOD SAVE THE WORLD?! "What's strange about Mikan asking you to call her that? And what's more strange about her grin?" asked Hotaru breaking the dramatic scene the class was making. "Yea, what's strange with that?" asked Mikan innocently opening her eyes wider. _"If only she wasn't the rebellious Mikan Sakura, I would date her."_ were the thoughts of the boys in the class, well, all, but Yuu, Koko, Ruka, and Natsume. But, boy, Natsume was thinking of a different thing alright.

_"Mikan is mine! Finally, FINALLY! She's mine! BWUAHAHAHA! Did those guys just look at her? Oohhh, they're gonna get it after class! I'm gonna beat the crap outta them and make sure that she's mine! MINE! ALL MINE!! BWUAHAHAHA! No one will mess with me now! HAHA!"_ was what Natsume was thinking. _"I'm gonna corner them and tell them to back off from Mikan. And then I'll make sure no one will say anything of it. And then...and then...ARG! I forgot stupid brain isn't functioning correctly! I'm becoming a fool because of you, Mikan!........AND I LOVE YOU FOR THAT! Ahem, I didn't just think of that."_ Everyone was looking at Natsume and he felt the stares on him. He glared at everyone, but Mikan. Everyone continued to stare. He sweat dropped. _"I thought they were scared of my glares. I guess not."_ "What are you lookin at?" said Natsume covering his face with his manga. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Natsume did also. _"Now where was I? Oh yes, I remember what I was gonna do to them! I'm gonna corner them, insult them, beat them up, and worse!! I'll reveal their secrets to everyone!! Bwuahahaha! MIKAN SAKURA IS MINE AND MINE ALONE! IF I CAN'T HAVE HER NO ONE CAN!! BWUAHAHAHAHA! Oh wait, she's already mine! YES! I can't believe she's finally mine after all these years! I've waited and she's mine!"_ Natsume kept on thinking about Mikan being his and shit.

Eventually he fell asleep by the time Mikan returned to her seat next to him and when Narumi arrived wearing a pink tutu and tights, pink ballet slippers, pink feathery things on his arms, and a yellow BEAK on his face. He grinned and twirled twice before stopping in front of the class. "Ohayo, minna." tweeted Narumi. "Sensei, why are you dressed like a flamingo?" asked Kitsuneme. Narumi grinned. "That, my boy, is because we are having a festival in 3 week's time! It will be a week long and each day has its own spirit day! Monday is the day to wear PINK in appreciation of the school and breast cancer **hahaz I dun knowz where I got da breast cancer idea from**. Tuesday is the greyscale day meaning you need to wear black, white, or any shade of gray. Wednesday would be a day where you will ALL dress up from a fairy tale or mix some of them. Thursday you'll ALL be taken to the mall during school to find your costume for the ball on Friday. As I have said, there is a ball on Friday, and the theme is Halloween! Why? Because that's the day Halloween is!" said Narumi breathing heavily as he said this WHOLE thing in one breath.

...o_O;;...

The class was silent besides the heavy breathing of Narumi and the silent breathing Natsume made while sleeping.

"YAY"

"YES! FINALLY!"

"A CHANCE TO DITCH CLASS!"

"Actually, no, you do not get to ditch class." said Narumi smirking. Since when was Narumi capable of smirking anyways? "You don't even have class." said Narumi before twirling outside the classroom and down the hall disrupting the other classes and out came Misaki running after Narumi screaming on and on about his precious bean whips while all Narumi did was twirl away before he got killed. Natsume woke up due to the screams the class made. He glared at everyone, but Mikan, making everyone wonder why the hell doesn't he glare her? Koko had a sudden thought and sneered. Natsume, being the person he is, glared at him causing him to cower behind Anna causing her to squeak due to the sudden movement which made Natsume smirk. "Well, since there's no class, wanna come with me, Mikan?" asked Hotaru as she stood up. "Hai!" yelled Mikan who stood up immediately and ran to the front of the room linking her arm with Hotaru's. They both walked out of the classroom smiling and closed the door softly and quietly behind them. Later they all heard loud footsteps outside the room and thought it was probably someone else until the footsteps became louder and louder until......BAM!!!!

They all see the door jumped from the wall to the other side of the room and a figure sliding on the floor and her hand getting scorched with a loud squeak coming from the rubber of her shoes. There was dust everywhere. It soon cleared and they saw Mikan on the floor and stood up effortlessly. She sat on Narumi's desk and her left hand, which was scorched, laid on the table for support, eyes closed, and legs crossed. She let out a heavy sigh, brought her free hand up and raked her brunette hair before opening her eyes at the students showing innocence, but a hint of amusement somewhere inside. The guys, excluding Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Natsume, had hearts in their eyes and surrounded Mikan talking and asking her questions. The remaining males, except Natsume, only sweat dropped at the gullible boys. But, hey, Natsume, had a COMPLETELY different reaction. _"Must control urges. Must NOT give in to her cuteness and sexyness. Must NOT give in....Arg, one look won't hurt would it?"_ he took one look at Mikan, their eyes met, and Mikan stared at him innocently before what seemed to be an evil grin appeared on her face. Gas blew out from his ears as his became red and covered it with his manga. This only made her grin even more! Oho, this was a nice reaction to get from Natsume, especially when he's around her.

Oh, she loved the attention she was getting alright, but all the glory had ended when Hotaru joined the crowd and every single guy that was in the crowd backed away. Hell, they weren't scared of Hotaru at ALL, but what would happen if they did something to her in front of MIKAN?! Oh, that would be a bad thing indeed. As much as they love her, they were still afraid of her. Oh how pitiful. "Oh hi, Hotaru. What took you so long?" asked Mikan before hopping off the desk and stood next to Hotaru. Hotaru's eyes narrowed on Mikan making her tense. "What?" asked Mikan feeling nervous. In a blink of an eye, Hotaru grabbed Mikan's left hand and poked it. "OW!! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" she yelled pulling her hand back on instinct, but no~ Hotaru had a firm grip on her.

POKE POKE POKE....POKE POKE

Oh how fun, Hotaru kept poking Mikan's hand before letting go of it and left the classroom only to come back with a first aid kit in her hands in less than a minute. Hotaru opened it and applied some ointment on her hand before wrapping the bandage around her hand. "Oh yeah, we-" "You." Hotaru interrupted Mikan. "As I was saying, I wanted to know if you all wanted to come with us and go walk around the school." said Mikan smiling. Hotaru was done bandaging Mikan and threw the first aid kit behind her and somehow landed on Sumire's head while she was heading outside the room.

BLOK!

Everyone, including Natsume(who got over his blushing), Mikan, and Hotaru, looked back to where the weird sound had come from and saw Sumire covered in an awful aura, her hair moving like Medusa, and holding up the first aid kit hissing. "Who threw this at me?!" yelled Sumire. Nobody answered, they were scared or they ignored her. They had a new idol now and it's Mikan. "I ASKED WHO THREW THIS AT ME?!" she yelled once more. On instinct, everyone, but Natsume and Hotaru, pointed at Mikan sending her a look of apology which she forgave them by winking hinting them to follow along her. Hotaru knew Mikan was going to do something and decided to play along since it was going to get interesting. And Natsume, knowing her as kids, knew that her wink meant to play along so he knows what to do. "YOU!" said Sumire pointing at Mikan. "HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled and threw it at Mikan who caught it and threw it back at Sumire, landing at her face. She growled, wiped it off her face, and threw it back at Mikan who caught it and tossed it harder at her face. "Ne, minna? She sucks at catching, doesn't she?" asked Mikan innocently looking at everyone, but mainly on Natsume asking him to come down which he obliged and sat on Narumi's desk lazily. Everyone nodded their heads vigorously whilst Natsume and Hotaru only nodded slowly. "See, you SUCK." said Mikan emphasizing on her last word. Most of the crowd stifled a laugh from the word Mikan said.

Sumire threw it back at Mikan whom caught it and threw it back at her face. It was a fun game called "Toss it at Sumire's face" and everyone wanted to try. They each threw their hardest at her and when it got to Natsume's turn, well, she made a bad mistake by throwing it to his left leaving a cut on his pretty face. **I really have no clue if this can happen or not XD.** Mikan took the kit and took a look at Natsume's cheek. She opened the kit and took out a bandaid. She kissed his cut softly and placed the bandaid on, licking the blood that was on her lips. "There your boo-boo is gone with my kiss." said Mikan winking before returning the kit to Natsume. He threw it squarely in her face causing her to twirl for a while before collapsing on the ground asking forgiveness from Natsume for cutting his face. Mikan looked at the clock and soon it was going to be time for them to leave. "Minna, today was really fun and now I wanna sing a song for you." said Mikan pulling Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, and Koko. She pulled them to a corner and talked to them about the song they were going to sing. "Minna, please go jump out the window. I put a trampoline out there so please wait for us down there." said Mikan and everyone else jumped out the window, landed on the trampoline, and waited for Mikan and the others to come down. Once everyone knew what they held hands and Mikan sang or rather yelled her part when they bounced off the trampoline.

Mikan:  
1 2 3 4

Nonoko:  
Sesangi geudaereul seulpeuge handamyeon  
Eonje eodiseodeun nae ireumeul bulleojuo  
Nan hangsang  
Neomaneul wihan 119 5bun daegijo ye

Ruka:  
Geudaega gajin apeumeun apeumanya  
Uril mannage hae jun inyeonui kkeuniya  
Naege gidae  
Ureodo joha amumal eobsi anajulteni

Natsume:  
Na neol wihae bireul maja  
Swiji anko dallyeoga  
Geochin baramdo tturko jina ye  
Ne dwie mugeoun jim eoduun geurimja  
Ijen naega da magajulteni

Anna, Yuu, & Koko:  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
Yeongwonhi geudaeui chinguga doeri  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
Neomani nareul salgehae  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
Joyonghi ne dwie namuga doeri  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
My friend  
Saranghae chinguyeo

Hotaru:  
Let's rock 'n roll  
Man I don't control  
Nuneul gamgo gaseumeul yeoreo (love & peace)  
Kkumkkudeon baraem trust me  
Geojiseobsi jinsilmaneul malhae  
Ttokbaro georeo kkok  
Hanbeoneun jeoreo  
Nuguna da silsuneun hagimaryeon  
Silpaereul ditgo ireonaboryeom sseurin sangcheo  
Da annyeong

Mikan:  
Ja! nae soneul japgo naagaja  
Irheobeoryeotdeon kkum dasi chajagaja  
Gachi naraboja  
Meonjireul teoreoboja  
Yeop saramdo hamkke gaboja  
Kkeuteun anboijiman miraeneun barkda  
Urin ajik jeormgie gihoeneun manta  
Seoro saranghaja  
Deo keuge oechyeoboja jayu!

Anna, Yuu, & Koko:  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
Yeongwonhi geudaeui chinguga doeri  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
Neomani nareul salgehae  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
Joyonghi ne dwie namuga doeri  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
My friend  
Saranghae chinguyeo

Ruka:  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Here we go

Anna, Yuu, & Koko:  
Jichin ilsangeul tteona nega geurideondaero (nega geurideondaero)  
Kkumeul hyanghae (yeah) ttwieora geudaeyeo (ttwieora geudaeyeo)  
Go away  
Go away  
Let's go away baby  
Oh oh oh oh oh~~

Mikan:  
Big bang  
No brain  
Once again

Anna, Yuu, & Koko:  
Oh oh oh oh oh~~  
Yeaaaaah

Mikan:  
Modu ttwieo

Everyone:  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
Yeongwonhi geudaeui chinguga doeri  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
Neomani nareul salgehae  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
Joyonghi ne dwie namuga doeri  
Oh my friend  
Oh my friend  
My friend  
Saranghae chinguyeo

Mikan and Natsume both clasped hands and held them up smirking at each other with amusement in their eyes, but Mikan held a begging inside. Everyone clapped and whistled and cheered. "Minna, thanks for listening and goodbye!" said Mikan and as if on cue the bell rang and everyone ran out the school leaving poor Sumire ni the classroom still unconcsious and Natsume and Mikan walking home, or to Mikan's house. Mikan entered the house. "I'm home!" she yelled heading towards the kitchen with Natsume tailing after her. "Okaa-san, I brought a special person over." said Mikan with amusement in her voice. "Special person?! Where?!" yelled Yuka running towards Mikan. "You remember Natsume, right?" asked Mikan. Yuka's eyes glinted in amusement. "Natsume as in Natsume Hyuuga the boy you promised to marry when you were younger?" Mikan blushed. "The one who proposed to you and always came over with flowers and candies?" This time Natsume blushed. "Aww, you're both blushing." said Yuka pinching their cheeks. "Mikan, why don't you and Natsume go up to your room and do whatever you teenagers do while I finish making dinner. Just don't screw each other while you're up there." said Yuka walking back to the kitchen. Mikan and Natsume looked at each other and sweat dropped walking up the stairs. "On second thought, why don't you two just go ahead and have sex?! I'll be a granny quicker that way! Even Kaoru would approve of it! OOOH, that reminds me, I'm going to call her and ask for her approval of this." said Yuka calling Kaoru and both talked away.

* * *

Okay, I'm finished! I used the song 'Oh My Friend' by Big Bang! :]] I was listening to it and all of a sudden thought I should use it! Hope you enjoyed this and review! x]]


	3. Longtime Friends

**Strangers By Day, Lovers By Night**

Well I'm back and now updating each story as soon as I can (at the pace of my inspiration), and with many scenes in my head. As a warning, this story may have plot changes (either significantly or insignificantly), and may feel rushed, but I assure you I will fix the story once I update the other stories. Please enjoy the third chapter!

_Italics - thoughts_

**Bold - authoress speaking**

Underlined - flashbacks

Expect OOCness and change of plot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way possible.

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Longtime Friends

Recap

**"Natsume as in Natsume Hyuuga the boy you promised to marry when you were younger?" Mikan blushed. "The one who proposed to you and always came over with flowers and candies?" This time Natsume blushed. "Aww, you're both blushing." said Yuka pinching their cheeks. "Mikan, why don't you and Natsume go up to your room and do whatever you teenagers do while I finish making dinner. Just don't screw each other while you're up there." said Yuka walking back to the kitchen. Mikan and Natsume looked at each other and sweat dropped walking up the stairs. "On second thought, why don't you two just go ahead and have sex? I'll be a granny quicker that way! Even Kaoru would approve of it! OOOH, that reminds me, I'm going to call her and ask for her approval of this." said Yuka calling Kaoru and both talked away.**

End of Recap

Natsume and Mikan are sitting on a bed in Mikan's room. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Natsume's eyes were roaming around her room, and noticed that not a lot had changed from his last visit. He took note that only two things had changed in the room though. It was the two of them. Both had changed physically, mentally, and emotionally. Meanwhile, Mikan kept stealing glances to look at Natsume, and studied the changes physically. Mikan was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize Natsume was staring at her too. When she came back to earth and notice his stare, she immediately blushed and looked into her lap. Natsume opened his mouth to speak.

KNOCK KNOCK

Both Natsume and Mikan looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Mikan walked to her door and opened it only to have something hit her face. She peeled the thing off of her face as her eyes widened at the object. Her body was stiff as she stood her ground. Natsume, worried, walked to Mikan and looked over her shoulder. Feeling a presence behind her, Mikan spun around and grabbed Natsume's collar.

"Natsume! I'm not ready to have a kid!" she yelled as she shook him despite their height difference. Natsume who was confused by the sudden change of mood, looked at the object in her hands.

_"Yuka would give Mikan a condom,"_ he thought as he sweat dropped. He held Mikan's hands to stop her from shaking him even further.

"Mikan," he mumbled her name as she looked into his eyes. As if on cue, Yuka opens the door.

"Oh my," she said covering her mouth, "I'm sorry for interrupting. Carry on," she said as she slightly closed the door and peeked through the crack.

"O-Okaa-san," Mikan blushed as she buried her face into Natsume's chest.

"Right, sorry..you want privacy right?" Yuka asked while she closed the door and locked it before gliding away.

"HOW DO YOU CALL YOURSELF MY MOTHER?" Mikan screamed at the door, her face red with anger and embarrassment.

"By the way, Kaoru said you could spend the night here, Natsume," Yuka said through the window as she jumped back on the nearby tree and climbed down the trunk. Natsume and Mikan sweat dropped at the sight of Yuka jumping around.

"Naru was right," Natsume said as he sat down on her bed. Mikan had a question mark over her head as she sat next to Natsume.

"You really did inherit your spunk from your mom," Natsume said as he fell on his back. Mikan pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked feigning anger.

"Don't tell me you're being stupid again," he said with a smirk on his face. Her face turned red with real anger, and she straddled him.

"How dare you!" she yelled as she threw punches at him which he dodged.

"Why won't you stay still?" she yelled.

"Why? So you can hit me?" he asked as he caught her hands and sat up, causing her to slide into his lap. Her face, no longer red from anger but still red, blushed multiple shades of red. She looked down at her lap which suddenly became interesting. Natsume lifted her chin with a finger and made her look into his eyes.

"Natsume," Mikan said as she lost herself in her crimson orbs. The same ones that she first fell in love with. The distance between their bodies became shorter until it couldn't exist any longer. Their lips were merely centimeters apart and both could easily feel their breath. Mikan closed her eyes slowly as she parted her lips. She felt something on her forehead and opened her eyes to see that Natsume's forehead was on her own.

"N-Natsume.." she said mumbled as she looked into his eyes.

"You don't have a fever, but your face is red," he said as he tried not to laugh. Mikan raised an eyebrow which caused Natsume to lose control and laughed uncontrollably.

"You should have seen the look on your face! I can't believe you used to do the same thing too!" he laughed as Mikan realized what he meant.

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs before she joined into the laughter. Their laughter settled down as they were in each other's embrace.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Natsume asked. Mikan pulled back and flashed a smile at him.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten? You were alone in the sand box.." Mikan drifted off as the memory flowed out of her lips.

Flashbacks

A girl with her brunette hair in pigtails ran to the park while dragging a middle-aged man with her.

"Mikan! Slow down! I'm not as young as I used to," he said as he attempted to convince her to walk.

"Hai, Ojii-san!" Mikan said as she smiled. She walked slowly which caused her grandpa to drag her.

"Why are you so slow, Mikan?" he asked playfully.

"Mou!" she pouted angrily as she noticed a raven haired boy sitting alone in the sand box. He was watching the other kids play tag until his view got blocked by a shadow. His eyes gazed at the face of a girl who was slightly younger than him.

"Why are you by yourself?" she asked. He looked at her as tints of red appeared on his cheek.

"EH? Are you sick?" Mikan said as she pressed her forehead to the boy's forehead. The boy blushed harder and Mikan pulled back.

"You don't have a fever, but your face is red though," she said as the boy looked away.

"Who says I'm sick? You're probably the one that's sick," he said as he scooped the sand into his bucket.

"Ehe," Mikan giggled showing her smile which was missing one front tooth, "What's your name?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Natsume," he mumbled.

"Nachume?" she said in confusion.

"No, Natsume," he repeated himself.

"Nachume?" she tilted her head to the side. He sighed before nodding his head, seeing that there was no use.

"Will you be friends with me?" she asked smiling. In reply, he handed her the bucket as he scooped the sand inside. Mikan smiled even wider as Natsume slowly began to become attracted to her unknowingly.

End of Flashbacks

The two of them smiled at each other as they remembered their first meeting. They suddenly heard sniffles coming from the door as they looked at each other. They saw Yuka at the door frame wiping her tears away.

"I remember it as if it was yesterday when you two first met," she said. The sound of the door opening echoed from downstairs.

"I'm home!" yelled a masculine voice. Yuka immediately flew down the stairs and hugged the person. Natsume looked at Mikan in confusion due to hearing the unfamiliar voice. She mouthed an "Otou-san" to him before getting off the bed. Natsume followed suit as the two of them walked down the stairs.

"Welcome home, Otou-san," Mikan said as she hugged Izumi. He returned the gesture before staring at Natsume.

"Who is this lad?" Izumi asked as he continued to stare at Natsume.

"Natsume Hyuuga," Natsume said as he stuck his hand out. Izumi accepted it and shook his hand with Natsume's.

"I see..you're the one who plans on deflowering my daughter," Izumi said calmly as Mikan's face reddened. Natsume's eyes traveled somewhere else as Izumi started to smirk. Suddenly, a tint of evilness glared out of Izumi's eyes as he pulled Natsume closer to him.

"I refuse to allow you to deflower my daughter before she's come of age," Izumi hissed with a smile on his face. In truth, Natsume thought Izumi was the mafia boss before Yuka tapped Izumi's shoulder. Izumi turned his head towards her as she kissed his cheek.

"Dinner's waiting," she said as she walked to the kitchen. Izumi dropped Natsume as he made a bee line towards Yuka. Mikan walked to Natsume before squatting next to him. She poked his cheek as he rolled over.

"Oh good..you're not dead..I'd hate for my dad to become the death of you," Mikan said as she helped Natsume up. The two of them walked into the kitchen and took their seats at the dinner table.

* * *

The birds were chirping happily as the sun's rays sneaked through the crack between the curtains.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-CRASH!

A brunette sat up in her bed with a bad bed hair as her eyes glazed over, showing her half-asleep state. She swung her legs over her bed and bent over to pick up her alarm clock that she threw over the side table. It was half an hour past six. She placed the alarm clock back and proceeded to walk into her bathroom that connected in her room. Picking up her red toothbrush, she squeezed some toothpaste on it and she began brushing her teeth. A few minutes later, she walked out to her room with a towel wrapped around her body as she dried her hair with another towel. She looked outside her window for a moment as she slipped her towel off her body to show her lacy bra and panties underneath. Still drying her hair, she walked to her walk-in closet and took out a summer uniform. She tossed her towel aside as she proceeded to put her uniform on.

"Mikan! It's time for breakfast!" Yuka's voice rang through the house.

"Coming!" she responded while pulling her socks over her legs. She looked at her reflection through her full size mirror to make sure her uniform was on the way she wanted it to: blouse wasn't tucked in, top two buttons were undone showing her pendant, loosen tie, and shorts underneath. She grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs. She placed her bag by the foot of the stairs as she walked into the kitchen and sat in one of the seats.

"Good morning Otou-san, Okaa-san," Mikan greeted to her parents as they nodded their heads at her.

"Good morning, Mikan," Natsume said as he stared at her.

"Oh, Natsume. Good morning..NATSUME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Mikan screamed as she abruptly stood up. Natsume raised an eyebrow as he let the memory process through Mikan's brain.

FLASHBACKS

The grandfather clock chimed nine times signalling that it was nine o'clock. Mikan yawned as she attempted to stay up.

"Mikan, dear, why don't you go and sleep? Natsume will join you in a few minutes," Yuka said gleefully.

"He will do no such thing!" Izumi yelled, "He shall sleep on the couch!" he added.

"But his back will be sore," Yuka mumbled as she pouted. Natsume noticed the similarity between Yuka and Mikan.

"He's a growing boy. He can handle it," Izumi said as he dropped a pillow and blanket on the couch. Natsume nodded his head to Izumi and laid on the couch. Meanwhile, Mikan lazily marched up to her room. All night long, Izumi and Yuka were discussing Natsume's plan to deflower Mikan; thus, keeping both Mikan and Natsume from sleeping.

END OF FLASHBACKS

"..oh," Mikan mumbled as she slowly took her seat. She picked up her chopsticks and began to eat her breakfast slowly. Yuka, Izumi, and Natsume were staring at her as if she was their prey. The three of them looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. They picked up their chopsticks and proceeded to pick some food only to see a blur before their food disappeared. Yuka swallowed her saliva loudly as she picked up a broccoli only to have it swiped from her once more. This time, she knew the reason. She watched Natsume pick up a broccoli and used her chopsticks to slap the blur.

"OW! Mat mas mat mor?" Mikan yelled as she rubbed her injured hand. Yuka disappeared to only appear behind Mikan and grabbed her collar back while holding the chopsticks close to her face. Natsume's eyes almost jumped out of his sockets..well..they would if he didn't have any self-control. He noticed that Izumi resumed eating and followed suit.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, young lady!" Yuka yelled as Mikan swallowed the chewed food. She glared at Yuka.

"Why did you hit me?" Mikan asked angrily.

"You were trying to take the rest of our food!" Yuka replied.

"I was hungry!" Mikan complained as she rolled her eyes. Yuka dropped Mikan and pointed towards the bento on the counter.

"That's why I made you extra food for lunch," Yuka sighed as Mikan's eyes glittered in admiration for her mom.

"Okaa-san, I love you~" Mikan cooed.

"Yeah yeah," Yuka said as she began eating.

"Pig," came Natsume's blunt comment which didn't go unnoticed by Mikan.

"What was that, fox?" Mikan narrowed her eyes at Natsume who glared back at her.

"Now now, you're both almost late for school," Izumi said as Mikan and Natsume dashed out the door with their bags.

"Ah~ young love," Yuka said as she glided to the kitchen.

"I will not tolerate this!" Izumi's shout echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Did you hear that?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Hear what?" he raised an eyebrow at her. Mikan was silent before shrugging her shoulders as a signal that she dismissed the idea. She remembered something as she placed her fist in her palm.

"That's right. We need to keep our relationship a secret from the others," Mikan said as she looked at him.

"Did you just figure that out?" Natsume said as he looked down at her. Mikan puffed her cheeks angrily.

"Mou! It'll be kind of cool! It's like I'm living a double life!" Mikan squealed in joy as she ran around Natsume. Annoyed by her actions, Natsume grabbed her arm and glared at her right in the eye. Mikan defiantly returned his glare with one of her own.

DING! DONG!

"We're late!" Mikan yelled and ran to the school dragging Natsume with her as his shoes left a mark on the sidewalk.

* * *

Mikan opened the door to the classroom, with Natsume's collar still in her hold, and saw Narumi. She nervously laughed as the class looked at Natsume. She followed their gaze and remembered that she dragged Natsume.

"Oops..I thought that thing was my bag," Mikan said as she lets go of Natsume and walked to her seat. Natsume stood up and mumbled curses under his breath as he took his seat next to Mikan. Once he sat on his seat, the sound of someone breaking wind echoed through the classroom. Natsume grabbed the whooping cushion and slapped it on Mikan's desk while glaring at her who in turn smirked at him triumphantly. Some students, namely Koko and Kitsuneme, were snickering at Natsume's humiliation while others were gaping in surprise. Mikan sat up and walked out the door after nodding her head at Narumi.

Narumi instantly fished his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number at the speed of light.

"Yuka-senpai? Guess what? Mikan-chan walked out of the classroom the same way you did back then! She was so cool! I thought I went back in time, but nope! I'm still here teaching my students! And-what? The students? Oh, they're such little angels! They remind me of little ch-Izumi-sensei? You want me to leave Yuka-senpai alone? But why can't I talk to her? Hello? Are you there?" Narumi animatedly talked to Yuka through the phone and ended by looking at his phone in confusion.

"Self-study! No one leaves the room until the bell!" Narumi yelled as he glided out the door. Natsume scoffed at Narumi's gayness as he looked out the window. He saw Mikan holding hands with a familiar raven-haired girl as she skipped beside her. He looked at Hotaru's empty seat and concluded that she was with Mikan. Who knew that someone like Mikan had a best friend like Hotaru. They were like polar opposites.

* * *

"Ne, Hotaru~" Mikan asked trying to get her attention.

"Hm?" Hotaru hummed in reply.

"Do you remember what our favorite pastime is?" Mikan asked as she stopped skipping. In reply, Hotaru smirked evilly as she whipped out her baka gun.

"You still have that thing?" Mikan asked as Hotaru replied with a glare. The two of them stood next to each other back to back. They two of them got surrounded by a group in red and black clothing which consisted of two girls and four boys. Mikan cracked her knuckles before she ran towards one of the girls.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"OW! What was that for, Hotaru?" Mikan yelled in pain as she squatted while holding her head.

"Baka, how could you have forgotten them?" Hotaru asked as she put the baka gun away. Mikan stood up with confusion in her expression as her brain processed the thought.

"Howalon?" Mikan asked as Hotaru and the group of people sweat dropped and fell animatedly.

"Mikan-chan.." said one of the girls.

"This voice..it sounds familiar.." Mikan drifted off.

FLASHBACKS

"Mikan-chan!" a girl with pink hair and eyes squealed and glomped the said girl. Mikan wrapped her arms around the girl as she softly smiled.

"Anna! Aren't you supposed to wait with the others?" Mikan asked. Anna shook her head pointed at the group of people behind them.

"Nonoko! Hotaru! Yuu! Koko! Kitstuneme! Mochi!" Mikan cried out happily as she saw her friends. A boy rose from the crowd.

"My name's not mochi! It's-"

"Mochu! I know! It's just..Anna has some mochi in her pocket!" Mikan interrupted the boy as she gobbled the mochi down.

"Mikan. We need to design the uniforms," Hotaru said calmly.

"Mai malmeamy mot mit momered," Mikan spoke with her mouth full of mochi. A vein popped on her forehead and Mikan swallowed the mochi as she laughed nervously.

"Ehehe..the designs in my sketchbook!" Mikan yelled as she ran for her life. Hotaru sighed and picked up the sketchbook that Mikan dropped on the ground before running away. Inside were two different designs of outfits in red and black color. Both designs had black robes, black combat boots, and red fingerless leather gloves. One of the designs showed red mini shorts with black tube tops. Swirls of Sakura petals had been sketched around the belly buttons shown on the sketch. This design was specially made for the girls as their hair pulled back in high ponytails. The other design, which was for the boys, had black cargo pants that tucked into the combat boots. The swirls of Sakura petals located on the left upper chest which were underneath a red tank top. The robe didn't need a logo on its back since the Sakura petals served enough.

"Mikan Sakura. You've outdone yourself once again," Hotaru said as she closed the sketchbook and walked in the opposite direction with the rest of the group following her.

End of Flashbacks

Mikan gasped as she inhaled a deep breath of air. Anna had once again glomped her. She smiled softly at the group.

"How did you not remember us in the classroom Mikan?" Anna wailed.

"It's good to see you again. Especially you Mochi," Mikan said. Once again Mochu stepped forward.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! It's MOCHU!" he yelled and realized that Mikan's face was full with mochi once again. Mikan turned towards his direction.

"Mikan. Look at your designs closely," Hotaru said as Mikan fearfully swallowed the mochi and looked at the group. Instantly, her eyes sparkled as she realized the group had the Sakura petals tattooed on their bodies.

"You guys didn't have to!" Mikan cried. The group smiled widely at her.

"No, we wanted to," Yuu said wiping his sunglasses.

"It felt like a part of you was with us, you know?" Koko and Kitsuneme asked with their arms around each other's shoulders.

"Now we're all connected to each other!" Anna and Nonoko squealed with their hands clasped with each other.

"And it's a symbol of our gang, but most importantly..." Hotaru drifted off.

"It's a symbol of our longtime friendship with each other," they all said in chorus as they hugged each other with Mikan in the center.

"I love you guys," Mikan said as she wiped a lone tear from her eyes. She got a smile in return which she smiled brilliantly to. A dark figure watched them from behind the tree.

"I'm glad you found your friends. I just wish you would remember me the way you did to them," the figure mumbled to himself as he removed the cuff from his wrist, revealing a Sakura blossom overlapping the sun. He placed the cuff over it and walked around from the laughter of Mikan and her friends.

* * *

Well..I will put up a new summary soon. For now, ignore the former summary. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!


End file.
